


Burning Hearts

by Anonymous



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Cocky Volga, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enthusiastic Consent, Jealous Zelda, M/M, Mashup between Ocarina of Time manga Volvagia and Hyrule warriors Volga, Porn With Plot, References to Ocarina of Time manga, Twink Link, Volga isn't evil AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Volga expels Cia's darkness from him he realizes who he once was and on which side he belongs. His and Link's ancient friendship is reawakened and grows into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, if you haven't read part of the Ocarina of Time manga where Link defeats Volvagia then this might be a little confusing so I'd advise you to read it or a summary of it beforehand. Summary can be found here: http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Volvagia  
> In this fic Volga is a resurrected form of Volvagia.

The fields were ablaze, the soil itself seeming to smolder underneath the starless, pitch black sky. Screaming, clanking, rumbling, the sounds of the battle were overwhelming to Link's ears as he sliced through another Aeralfos' scales and jerked his head to the side when he heard Ruto scream. She was lying on the ground, the Scorching Berserker Volga towering over her vulnerable form. “Ruto!” Zelda exclaimed from a distance, being surrounded by enemy soldiers herself.  
  
Link sped over to the princess' side, ready to defend her when he heard her speak. “Wh-Where has your honor gone?” Volga stiffened at that, causing Link to pause as well. “Are you content being a mindless servant?” Ruto continued breathlessly but firmly. Volga stumbled backwards slightly as if he were physically hit by the words spoken to him. “No...”  
  
Link knelt by Ruto's side and checked her over, while keeping an eye on Volga who was looking down at himself as though he saw his own body for the first time, dropping his spear to the ground. “NO!” The exclamation startled Link and he stood before Ruto with his sword drawn. But Volga wasn't attacking. “I won't be ruled by darkness!” The Dragon Knight roared and with a purple flash of light expelled Cia's dark magic from his body.  
  
Link stood, waiting but cautious, to see what would happen next but Ruto stood up behind him. “Link, now!” And he knew she was right. This might be their only chance at defeating Volga, he needed to protect his friends. He braced himself and then charged with a yell, striking out to hit the berserker.  
  
The collision of his sword to Volga's hands made pain shoot up his arms. Volga had a grip on his sword and time seemed to freeze for a moment as the Dragon Warrior's hands blazed in flames and the sword heated up until Link couldn't bear to hold it anymore.  
  
With a dull clanking sound the Master Sword fell to the ground, and seconds later a thud followed. Volga had fallen to his knees before Link, the hero looking down at him in stupor. _What..?_ Then he saw the knight lifting his head and Link could see his green, glowing eyes for the first time. No, not the first time. He _remembered_.  
  
_Link charged with tears stinging in his eyes, attacking his beloved friend who had all but lost his mind. As he beheaded the mighty dragon, he let out a wailing scream of heartache and couldn't bear to look. He would never see those bright green dragon eyes again. He stood there in silence, the muffled battle sounds from outside not even reaching his ears as he spoke. “Volvagia...”_  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Volga frowned in his sleep, his body trying to stay in its slumbering state while his mind was too confused not to want to wake up. His body ached. His head hurt. But he was comfortable. He hadn't felt this comfortable and _safe_ in a very long time. It wasn't right. He awoke with a start, sitting up straight and opening his eyes wide.  
  
He didn't recognize any of his surroundings except for- “...Link?” The hero was standing some distance away from the bed he had awoken in, looking at him with a mixture of weariness and hope in his eyes.  
  
Then it came back to him. What had happened on the battlefield, how he'd freed himself from Cia's grasp, expelling the darkness that had ruled him for so long. He remembered everything. He remembered how he had been resurrected in this new, human like body by the evil sorceress' magic, put under her spell to be set up against his dearest friend all over again. Just like Ganon had those many years ago.  
  
He looked up at Link again, and noticed the other had stepped slightly closer, apparently trying to gauge whether he was allowed to approach him. “Link I... I'm so sorry.” With those words, Link's restraint seemed to break and the young hero flung himself at the larger man. It felt familiar, those cool elven arms around him, squeezing him almost painfully.  
  
The smaller man shook his head violently as if to deny the apology and Volga understood what he meant. They had never had to speak many words to understand one another. His demise under the rule of Ganon had been neither of their faults and he wanted Link to understand that. “I forgive you...” The Dragon Warrior spoke softly. “You had no choice.”  
  
He tentatively wrapped his arms around the young hero as well, the feeling strange since he didn't have arms the last time they touched. He felt wetness on his shoulder, where Link's head lay, but he didn't mention it, just holding the young elf.  
  
They sat there for a long time, both just dressed in their underclothes, armor discarded in a corner somewhere. He didn't care, he had his old friend back. He had _himself_ back.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
“You're not even trying, I could literally do this with one hand on my back!” Volga shouted at his sparring partner with a grin. Link scoffed at him in return and lunged forward in annoyance, making him less aware of his surroundings. Volga simply sidestepped and watched the smaller male stumble over a small rock before landing flat on his face.  
  
Zelda, who had been watching their match giggled quietly at the young hero's mistake. But she couldn't really blame him for failing to defeat the ancient dragon she now knew Volga was on his own. They hadn't had to do it alone on the battlefield.  
  
Link turned around and wanted to push himself upright again but he was met with a very pointy end of a spear. He narrowed his eyes at Volga, who was grinning down at him. Then in a sudden movement, the hero bashed his sword against the spear and then pulled at it with his hand, making Volga fall over as well.  
  
It was Link's turn to smirk as the berserker barely managed to catch himself on his hands, bracketing Link's shoulders as he did so. Their faces were close now, so close the hero in the green tunic could smell that familiar scent he couldn't describe in any other way than the smell of the sun.  
  
Their thoughts seemed simultaneous as they always were, as realization dawned. They weren't uncomfortable with their current position at all, there was nothing awkward about the silence stretching between them no matter their proximity. Quite the opposite actually.  
  
When Zelda coughed a little uncomfortably Volga did pull away but it was with a small smile and a hand pulling Link up with him. He let that touch linger as well, seeing tenderness reflected back in the elf's eyes. Then he turned to Zelda, a grimace on his face as he eyed her. “Jealous?” He asked curtly, causing the princess to blush.  
  
“Ow!” Link had bashed him in the side with the blunt handle of his sword, and the hero gave him a look akin to an older brother standing up for his little sister. Volga felt he had been nice for his standards and thus didn't want to let the other man win this silent argument.  
  
And sure he could've just defended himself verbally. But that didn't always seem to get across to his silent friend... more than friend. Apparently.  
  
Link yelped when Volga's arm was suddenly around him and a pair of hot lips closed over his own. He had understood the change in their relationship that had just passed between them moments ago, but he hadn't expected the Dragon Warrior to make another move so soon.  
  
Slowly but surely, Volga felt Link relax into his hold and he licked at the elf's lips teasingly, his hand slipping just a little lower and tightening. “Hmn...” The small sound coming from the young hero was a pleading one, begging Volga to either stop or never stop at all. Even the berserker wasn't sure this time.  
  
He pulled back and gently let Link down from where he'd pulled him up to his height slightly. The elf stumbled slightly, and Volga turned back to Zelda offering her a cocky smirk. Then he turned around, picking his spear out of the dirt and walking away silently as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.  
  
He carded a hand through his short blond hair, flattening the unkempt locks as he walked across the training field. He had to hold back a laugh when he heard Link huffing indignantly behind him and, uncharacteristically, calling his name in outrage.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That night it was no surprise to the Scorching Berserker that when he heard a knock on his door, it turned out to be his young hero. He let him into the room he'd been settled in for the past few weeks. It felt strange to be among Link's friends, in their camp, when he'd been on the opposite side for so long. He didn't know these people, he didn't know whether he agreed with their views or methods, whether he would be able to tolerate them... But at moments like this, when he closed the door and he would be alone with Link, nothing mattered. He was home.  
  
Link was wearing a green tunic much like his battle clothes, yet this one looked softer, like the gray slacks he wore beneath them. With no belt to accentuate his waist the youth looked even smaller in the baggy clothes, especially with Volga's much larger body towering over him.  
  
They stood opposite of each other for a few long moments, Volga leaning back against the closed door. He could see Link was a little uncomfortable, feeling pressured into talking. So Volga did what he normally did; he spoke for him. “Hey... Still mad at me?” He raised one eyebrow in a cocky fashion and saw the younger man's twitch in annoyance in response.  
  
It was a staring contest after that, Link's expression alternating between annoyance and longing, Volga's largely unreadable apart from the heat in his eyes.  
  
The moment Link faltered, drawing his eyes away because of the intensity of the Dragon Knight's stare, that's when Volga took his chance and drew forward. He grasped the young elf's narrow shoulders and twisted their bodies, turning them around so that he could press the other male up against the door.  
  
Link whimpered but didn't object to the feeling of the other man's lips scorching him for the second time that day. He had never really thought about his relationship with the Dragon Warrior because it came so naturally to them, and he wasn't about to start now. He just _felt_.  
  
When he took, Volga gave. When Volga took, Link gave in return. It had always been like that and this was no different.  
  
Volga's body was hot as it pressed up against him, but not uncomfortably so, and the hero sought out more by wrapping his arms around the taller man's body. He lifted himself off the ground so they were level, wrapping his legs around broader hips to support himself.  
  
This time when Volga's heated tongue touched his lips, Link tilted his head some more and curled his own tongue against it. He couldn't help but moan softly when the kiss deepened even more, the larger man's hands slipping underneath his tunic and heating the skin everywhere they touched.  
  
Volga reached up with one hand, wanting to bury it in Link's hair, but instead he found that stupid green hat he was always wearing. He pulled it off in one swift moment, letting it drop to the floor carelessly. Link made a distressed sound at that, but the Dragon Knight quickly shut him up by tangling his hand in the elf's blond locks and tugging just hard enough.  
  
Link gasped breathlessly at the spike of pleasure that ran through him at having his hair pulled, the slight sting turning him on enough to feel himself stirring in his pants.  
  
With their bodies so closely pressed up against each other, only a few thin layers of soft fabric between their bare skin, Volga soon noticed the younger male's reaction to his actions. He smirked into the kiss before pulling back a little and repeating the motion of his hand.  
  
He watched Link's cheeks turn a pretty shade of pink as he mewled, helpless to stop the sound. “You like that?” He asked, voice rough and low with arousal. The smaller male closed his eyes in embarrassment but nodded affirmatively.  
  
Volga couldn't help but passionately kiss the young elf again, his chest almost feeling like it would explode with affection for his hero. His hips ground forward almost on their own account, the pleasure drawing both of their focus away from the kiss causing it to turn sloppy.  
  
After a few minutes longer, the berserker became unsatisfied with the limitations to their current position so he wrapped his arms around Link's lower back and carried him over to the bed easily. He deposited the light-weighted elf onto the mattress and quickly divested himself of his tight black shirt.  
  
Link looked his new lover up and down, taking in the sight of his muscular torso for the first time. He then focused on the larger man's face, for a brief moment studying those black markings on his face, the angular line of his jaw, blonde locks just long enough to fall down over his forehead when not pushed back, and those familiar green eyes. He almost felt compelled to speak out his appreciation of what he saw before him, but he knew it wasn't really necessary. Volga always seemed to know what he was thinking.  
  
Volga smirked knowingly at the admiration in Link's eyes, moving forward so he was kneeling on the bed, his giant body looming over the fragile elf's. “Better than scales and fangs, isn't it?” The Dragon Knight felt himself growing more possessive over the youth beneath him the more he looked and touched. He wanted to have his hero all to himself, never share him with anyone, hide him away from the world so no one could steal him away. They were his instincts as a dragon. Own. Claim. Never let go. Before he knew what he was doing, Volga had leaned in and closed his mouth over a spot on the elf's untainted neck.  
  
Link tilted his head back, welcoming the bruising kiss to his neck and wrapping his arms around the larger man's waist. “Hn...” It felt good, even when Volga's mouth became impossibly hotter, heating the skin past the point of painful and leaving a burn mark in its wake.  
  
“You're mine...” The Dragon Knight growled out low when he finally finished marking Link. He wasn't even given time to regret hurting his hero because the response was instant.  
  
“Yours.”  
  
The fire in Volga's heart burned higher and he went back to kissing the other man senseless, his hands now roaming over Link's body. He touched the smaller man's chest, his stomach, his thighs, and palmed his crotch through his clothing.  
  
“Ah...” The touch felt like heaven to Link because he'd been fully hard and throbbing in his slacks from the moment Volga had burn-marked him, but it wasn't quite what he wanted. He started trying to push his clothes off impatiently, managing to get his pants and underwear halfway down his legs before the larger man ripped them off completely. His shirt was easily torn in half after that, displaying just how much raw power was stored in the body above him.  
  
Volga's hot tongue descended on his body once more, his teeth scraping, his lips just hot enough to leave a bright pink trail on his pale skin that would fade in a matter of minutes. “Hnng!” Link's hips bucked up needily but in seconds there were two large hands keeping him pinned to the bed, telling him to be patient.  
  
The berserker himself started to grow impatient because of how eager his little elf was being, feeling himself straining in his pants as he sucked another bruise into Link's left hip and heard him moan out desperately. “Such a pretty little thing...”  
  
Then the Dragon Knight suddenly pushed himself up and he reached over to the small cabinet next to the bed. He retrieved the scented body oil he knew was in the drawer and moved back over to Link who was looking at him with a desperate gaze. He cupped the elf's cheek in his hand with a small smile and a small nod in acknowledgment of the other's need.  
  
He pushed Link back down on the bed before taking his legs and pushing them apart and up, situating him how he wanted him. Then he shed his pants, leaving him naked since he didn't like to wear undergarments when it wasn't strictly necessary. He stroked the inside of Link's right thigh for a moment while he uncapped the bottle of oil with his teeth.  
  
He looked the young hero in the eyes while pouring the oil all over Link's abdomen and length and even over his thighs, the youth's cheeks flushing a darker shade of pink. They were sure to dirty the bedsheets like this, some of the oil already soaking into the fabric, but Volga didn't care. He set the bottle with the last bit of oil in it back down on the cabinet and then dragged his fingers through the mess on Link's stomach.  
  
Volga started massaging the oil into the young elf's skin with one hand, moving upwards and pinching a nipple as he used his other hand to support himself so he could start grinding their cocks together. He stifled a moan at the first skin on skin contact, the warm and spicy scented oil making the sensation even more pleasurable. “Link...”  
  
  
Link couldn't bother to hold back his moans and whimpers, even though it was slightly embarrassing to him. He knew Volga liked to hear his voice and wanted to please the berserker as much as he wanted to be pleased. The scent of the oil was all around them and it went wonderfully together with Volga's natural scent. All the sensations got to be a bit too much however when the larger man started to nibble and tug at his ear piercing combined with the grinding and rubbing of his nipples. He whined pathetically when he already felt his orgasm fast approaching, making the larger man chuckle.  
  
Volga shifted his weight onto his other hand before drawing the dry one through the oil on Link's thighs and advancing upwards slowly. He heard the smaller man moan appreciatively and let up on his grinding a little so he wouldn't come too quickly. “Breathe, my little elf.” It was partly a warning before he slid his fingers in between Link's buttocks and pressed up against his hole.  
  
Link wrapped his arms around his dragon, the nails of his right hand digging into Volga's shoulder blade, while the fingers of the other fisted in the light blond locks at the back of Volga's hair. He bit his lip when he felt that first thick finger slip into him easily, the oil more than slick enough to help the advance. It felt strange, alien, but not entirely bad so he just took a few deep breaths as instructed and then pressed back onto the finger experimentally. “Oh...”  
  
Volga sat back a little so he could use his free hand to grab one of the elf's thighs and push his leg up some more. With better access he could twist his finger in search of that spot he knew would make Link scream in pleasure. He added a second finger for good measure, noticing Link didn't seem too uncomfortable at the stretch. His fingers were getting a little dry though, so he pulled them out to generously coat them in oil once more.  
  
“N-No please...” Link opened his eyes when he felt empty all of a sudden, unsure why Volga had stopped his ministrations. Then when he felt the fingers against the pool of oil in his navel and amused green eyes looking at him, he blushed.  
  
“You're sensitive aren't you?” Volga's voice was low and husky and just a little strained from how badly he wanted to touch himself or just sink into the pretty elf's body. But he would wait. Instead he just pushed his two fingers back in with a squelching sound, spreading them almost immediately and earning a yelp for his efforts. “You were just made for this... Made to be spread open and take my cock... You're my pretty boy.” The hands on his back tightened, nails scraping harder over his skin and he knew he'd pleased his little elf.  
  
He added a third finger and twisted his wrist again and finally Link shouted out his pleasure, his body convulsing around Volga's fingers. It was enough to shatter the last vestiges of the Dragon Knight's patience and he pulled his fingers out, deeming Link to be ready.  
  
At the pitiful whimper he received he just shushed the young hero softly. He moved swiftly, grabbing the bottle of oil once more and pouring the last of it over his own length, unable to resist stroking the throbbing member a few times. Link squeezed his upper arm insistently though, and he looked at him apologetically for a moment. Then he lined himself up with Link's entrance, the youth instinctively wrapping his legs around him.  
  
Neither of them had ever done this before, and neither of them would probably last very long, but Volga didn't care in the least. He just wanted to claim his elf boy and make him scream in ecstasy.  
  
He tried to go slow, but when the tip slipped past that tight ring of muscle he couldn't hold back any more and just pushed forward until their hips were snug against one another. Link keened at that and they just lay there for some long moments, embracing one another and panting desperately. The elf's body was much cooler than his own but that only made the sensation even more mind blowing. “Link... you feel amazing.”  
  
“V-Volga...”  
  
When he started moving he could feel the true extent to which Link's body was gripping him and it made his hips stutter. The first firm thrust and Link was a moaning mess underneath him. The elf might have been a creature of few words but silent he was not.  
  
They moved together, Link rolling his hips back just as much as Volga moved them forward. It was desperate, fast and filthy slick and it made the Dragon Knight's head spin. “Link...Hn...”  
  
The young elf's voice heightened with his pleasure and soon he felt like he couldn't hold on any longer. He blindly groped for Volga's wrist and tugged his right arm closer, taking his lover's hand and then placing it on his chest, over his heart. Volga looked him in the eyes and he hoped he could convey what he wanted by just their connected gazes.  
  
The berserker couldn't focus on what was being asked of him so he pressed deep and halted his movements, forcing Link's hips to the bed and panting for a few seconds. Then the elf dug his nails into the hand on his chest and made a pleading sound. All of a sudden the request dawned on Volga and it made his dragon heart sear, his hips twitching impatiently. “Are you sure...?”  
  
Link nodded firmly without breaking their eye contact, his love for Volga burning in return. The other man's body temperature flared more and Link sobbed in pleasure wanting more, more, _more_. This time when the Scorching Berserker started moving, his thrusts were relentless and Link felt himself skyrocketing towards the edge of his orgasm in seconds. “Now!”   
  
The hand on Link's chest pressed firmly and the palm heated and heated until it seared his skin, leaving a permanent mark right over his heart. Not even two harsh thrusts later the elf's body tightened, coiled and his climax washed over him wave after powerful wave.  
  
Volga let go of Link's chest as soon as he was sure the mark was permanent and pressed his forehead against his lover's as he helped him ride out his orgasm before speeding up even more and seeking out his own. He came with a low groan, his hips straining and hot seed spilling out deep inside of the youth's body.  
  
Link moaned breathlessly once more, his body still twitching with the aftershocks of his orgasm. He was sure that if he could, he would've come again just from the feeling of the heat of Volga's fluids spreading through his lower body.  
  
Volga pulled out of the smaller man's body and rolled them over, pulling him into his arms protectively. He focused on cooling down his own body temperature because he knew Link had to be sensitive to the heat right now and didn't want to make him uncomfortable. He pressed a soft kiss to the top of the young elf's head and his hand sought out Link's. They entwined their fingers and squeezed. This was their 'I love you', no words were needed.  
  
Link felt his body start to ache, the mark on his chest burning and making tears sting his eyes. But he reveled in even the pain because he was now Volga's. Completely and entirely. And he knew they wouldn't let anyone come between them again. Not ever. 

 


End file.
